


The Shoulder Game

by that_1_hoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Fluff, Library, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_1_hoe/pseuds/that_1_hoe
Summary: Junhui is bored.Minghao wants him to do his homework—but Junhui is bored.





	The Shoulder Game

**Author's Note:**

> Swe a ts so uhm this is my very first work okay I just made an account and I am still not used to this site but I love it so much I hope you guys love the story though it's pure fluff- 
> 
> cREDITS TO THIS VIDEO. I got it from here: https://youtu.be/4qN1EW_HRag (Dave and John, everyone!!)
> 
> P.S. Minghao is younger than him but they are still in the same class, because Minghao has been skipped a grade up for his genius brains.

 

Hanging out in the library was not really a Junhui thing.

It’s too quiet for him and he is surrounded by books, and he is not one to be quiet, but the librarian’s glare was always enough to shut him up and sit down without making too much noises. Junhui believes that libraries are made for nerds like Xu Minghao and Jeon Wonwoo.

He had his math book open in front of him, other paper sheets spread out everywhere that he is no longer certain where did his pencil go. And as intelligent Junhui may look, he is not one to obtain all necessary information required at once, there is a huge process in his brain that he has to go through first; and that is nothing but practice, practice, practice.

Junhui was bored out of his mind. His best friend, Minghao, was no help either. He was scribbling formulas and solving his homework without much effort and it annoyed Junhui to the bones. Minghao is smart and it does not take him hours to get a hang of a math problem while Junhui has to practice over and over again until he understands it fully.

Let alone the fact that Junhui was completely head over heels for his best friend. All he could do is steal glances at the younger boy and think of a way to be able to get close to him. He knows if he randomly does so he will probably get kicked out of the library by Minghao himself and not the librarian. Earlier, he had asked Minghao to explain him a math problem he seemed to not be able to solve.

 

_“Hey, Hao.” Junhui pursed his lips, “I don’t really understand anything about this math shit.”_

_Minghao let out a small laugh before scooting closer to Junhui and checking out the math equation, humming once he understands it. On the meanwhile Junhui was holding himself back from grabbing him and kissing the daylights out of him._

_It was really hard to resist Minghao. And he didn’t really listen when Minghao started explaining it to him, but he still nodded from time to time to make his best friend think that he did._

**_Beautiful, smart, special, perfect—_ **

_Junhui is not sure if there are any words out there that can explain Minghao’s pureness and beauty._

_The way his eyes shine when he smiles so widely or when he laughs, the way he scrunches his nose up a little when he gets annoyed, and basically his whole existence is what keeps on blessing Junhui, especially those perfect, soft looking lips he wants to kis—_

_“Got it?”_

_“Huh? Uh-— yeah, I did.” He replied and smiled brightly at the boy, looking down onto his book and seeing Minghao’s pretty handwriting blessing his book. “Thanks.”_

_“You are welcome.” Minghao nodded before returning back to his seat, which meant pulling away from Junhui and going back to his own studies. Junhui sighed before moving to solve the next equation, but he ended up staring at it for a bit too long before blinking a few times._

_“What the hell is this.”_

 

Yes, the odds were not really in his favor today. It’s not his fault that Minghao keeps on distracting him too, how can he focus properly when the younger bites onto his pencil while furrowing his eyebrows and looking adorable as fuck? Or when he puffs his cheeks out in frustration the moment he gets confused, or when he sticks out his tongue while he writes aggressively, his brain moving faster than his hands.

Junhui could only fish out his phone, plug his earphones and put them in his ears. He went to his playlist and started playing songs while resting his chin on the palm of his hand and with his elbow on the table, he allowed the music to carry him away. And he tried very hard not to hum along.

_Hey, say the name— Seventeeeeeeeeennnnn yEaH!_

He didn’t notice Minghao raising an eyebrow at him, no. Because he was too busy moving along the beat and singing Mansae in his head. But he certainly did feel the harsh jab in his ribs that made him jerk right away and look over the younger with a questioning look, removing his earphones, he yelps a little when he sees Minghao’s glare and whines as quiet as he can after being hit by his best friend with the pencil case. “Do your homework, Wen Junhui.”

  
“I’m bored.” Junhui said and sighed.

  
“Then do your homework?” Minghao blinks at him. Junhui shakes his head and leans back on the chair, literally slumping Minghao was the one to sigh this time.

  
“Look,” Minghao started after a moment of silence, turning to Junhui, “If you do not do your homework then you will not understand and get a hang of the subject well enough, and when the exam comes you are going to fail because you did not study or prepare for it, and when you fail the exam you will not get— ”

  
“Minghao,” Junhui dared to cut off his useless nagging that deemed to get worse if he were to keep on letting the younger boy speak.

  
“What?” Minghao replied, obviously annoyed.

  
“Let’s play the shoulder game.”

  
Minghao stared at him. “I’m sorry?” He then shook his head, “There is no such a game called ‘the shoulder game’, now would you please—”

  
“It’s because I just made it up. Come on, it’s really easy.”

  
“Jun,” Minghao pleaded, “If you don’t—”

  
“I swear it’s the easiest and coolest game ever.”

  
“Wen Junhui, do your homework now or else—”

  
“Only once, let’s play it.” Junhui retorted. And soon enough Minghao allowed his face to meet his hand and shake his head, not knowing why he even tried in the first place when he already knew from the beginning that he can’t afford changing Junhui’s mind when he already made it up.

  
“Alright. How do we play it?”

  
Junhui beamed brightly, loving how Minghao gives in to him so easily.

  
“Awesome, first let me just count how many shoulders we have.” He said with a huge grin, sitting up straight and clearing his throat.

  
Minghao coked his head to the side slightly. “Uhm, four?”

  
“What? No! Hao, I have to count.” Junhui said firmly.

  
“But it’s just the two of us playing, what’s there to count?” Minghao asked, a little provoked at the fact that he could be studying at the moment instead of playing along with Junhui.

  
Junhui pets himself, “Just trust me! It’s all about making sure.”

  
“Gē, are you—”

  
“Just shut up for a second.”

  
Minghao did not try to fight the urge to roll his eyes. How lame can Junhui get?

  
Junhui touched his right shoulder first. “One,”

  
“Wow.” Minghao said sarcastically, obviously not amused as Junhui now touched his left shoulder,

  
“Two,”

  
“This is dumb,” Minghao sighed and looked at his best friend, “You are dumb.”

  
But the older just ignored his comments and now touched Minghao’s right shoulder, “Three,”

  
“Oh man—” Minghao was about to make another sarcastic comment when Junhui snakes his arm all over his left shoulder and pulls the younger to his side, all while finally saying, “Four.”

  
Mingaho sat there frozen, eyes slightly surprised and wide, homework duty completely forgotten as his cheeks grow slightly red at the sudden close contact. Usually he would shove away the older when he intends skinship but this was sudden and surprising and Minghao was so taken aback he failed to process what Junhui had exactly planned.

  
The younger one swallowed and looked over Junhui slowly, “Uhm . . . So when does the game star—”

  
“This is the game.” Junhui replied him smoothly.

  
“Oh.” Was all Minghao could say afterwards.

  
And so they sat there for a little while, with Minghao stealing glances towards his homework then back to Junhui, and finally deciding to allow himself leave it hanging by resting his head on Junhui’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist and rather snuggling up to him comfortably.

  
Junhui could not stop grinning, he was very proud of himself.


End file.
